Witch
by River the Night Witch
Summary: She's just a thirteen year old girl. She had a home, a family and a pretty normal witch life. The Fates decided it was boring so now she's in a different world with only her cat, her broom, her bag and her knowledge of magic. After two years of traveling alone, she's stuffed into a sack. By a rabbit. Next thing she knows she's in the North Pole. NO JackxOC rated T for mild swearing
1. Prologue

**Witch**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

When she opened her eyes to see the night sky, cloudless, stars shining intensely, she knew something wasn't right. When she sat upright to see her cat, Naila, a hybrid between a Siamese and Taisan, standing on her knees with two black paws and saw the desperate look in her cat's light blue eyes, she knew that something had indeed went horribly, terribly wrong. And when she looked up and caught sight of the moon she realized what had happened.

In the sky she saw the Violet Moon.

"_River!_"Naila whined, using the nickname she gave the girl a long time ago, and jumped on her shoulder and started rubbing against her, purring. "Naila!" The girl took the cat onto her arms and stood up. She stared at the Violet Moon.

"F*ck."she sweared. This was _really_ bad. Because the sky behind the Moon was not the one she knew for all of her life. This sky was _different_. And she did know why.

She wasn't really tall, 5.7, lanky, looked around thirteen, had two dark auburn-gingerish French braids and soft blue and jade eyes. Also a scar on the neck, which was precautiously closed with her blackish blue jacket, that was put upon a simple, dark purple knee length dress. There wa s a small silver necklace with a small turqiouse in it, which glowed faintly in the moonlight. She was slouching a little, but not in an impudent way, but more in a frightened. She most definitely did not look like a beauty model or of the girly type. She was the one that was the quiet weirdo of the class. Who would sit and repeat her homework when others ran around and talked and shouted and had fun with each other.

The cat she was holding was white with black ears, nose, tail and paws, and had brilliant blue eyes, like those of the clear sky of day.

The Lady of the Three Worlds had indeed pulled a very bad joke on her. And what was bad was that the violet-purple color of the moon was hastily draining, being replaced by the usual silvery glow.

She won't be able to get back for at least a year. And it would be a year only if she was lucky. And the Lady was in good mood. Two pair of eyes, forest green and turqoiuse blue watched the last glint of purpleness as the moon became it's usual silvery-grey.

"_We are staying here for some time, are we, Fia?_"the cat inquired, addressing her with a short for her real name. River nodded faintly.

"_Sh*t_."they said chorus. Naila hopped off her shoulder and headed to a direction to their right.

"Naila?"the auburn haired asked and followed swiftly. Naila stopped in front of something and looked back at River. The girl let a sigh of relief when she saw it. She grabbed her broom off the grassy ground, and it was thankfully not broken. She even smiled when she saw her violet-purple backpack, of the kind kids go to school with. She took it and looked through it, in hope that there was something in it. She reached into it. Her arm went down to the elbow. Then to the shoulder. And then even further.

The backpack was obviously bigger on the inside.

River sighed, not completely satisfied. There was some basic provision, a few changes of clothes and a few other things. But at least she's got her iPod and some money. There was one of her most treausured belongings - her faded pink towel with fringies. And thank _God_, there was the Book inside. She took it out, examining. It was a simple, brown book with one single word 'Magic' written on the cover in golden letters. But the thickness of it was astounding. Like very. Like 'War and Peace' look very thin compared to this book. River shook her head and set the Book back into the bag. She looked up to face her cat.

"_I suggest we check out the town or city, whatever it is._"Naila said, nodding around her. River lifted her gaze and only now spotted an array of lights and heard the noise of a city at night. She nodded.

Picking up the broom, she zipped down her backpack and flung it on her back. She raised the broom, shook it gently so the grass fell off the branches on one end and as if it were the most normal thing in the world, swung her feet on it. She closed her eyes. She was still quite new to this. But hey, riding a broom takes some time and practice! Meanwhile Naila hopped onto the broom's hilt and sat on it with perfect balance, waiting, as she licked her paw.

So she concentrated on finding the right wind. She sensed one and waved at it. She liked this one, it was an east one. They were usually friendly.

"Hey! Would you mind me hitching a lift with you? I am very sorry to be so rude but I do need to get to that town over there as quickly as I can... Please?"she made a pair of puppy-dog eyes. She felt how the wind, or more specifically the aurai sprite giggled and suddenly she wasn't on the ground anymore. There are no words to describe what happened next but after five seconds, she was looking down at a foresty area with a big river practically glowing in the full moon's grey light. She looked ahead and saw the city. Well city would be too much of a word for it. A town. But nevertheless, some kind of civilization.

She thanked the wind sprite loudly and falling into the air current, she was gliding to the city.

...

Upon arriving, she made sure she ducked into the nearest hole between the buildings so she wasn't seen. Her kind was never appreciated, actually the opposite, in the past history quite constantly hunted after and killed. In these days modern very few people know about her kind. Most do not, and so a girl flying on a broom would certainly raise some suspicions.

Swiftly hopping off the broom right in mid-landing like Naila, River shook her head, and gripped her broom tightly. Trying to pull on a semi serious face as if she did not just encounter all the things she did, she walked out of the alleyway and looked around. It was quite a surprise that the words on buildings or signs weren't Russian. They were in fact English. Well that's good. She hasn't spoken English for a long time, she would rather Russian, but she didn't get to choose in the current situation.

River was always an extremely shy person. Even in Russia, where her speech was okay. And even more shy when she was in America, visiting her dad. So she bit her lip and looked around and tried to bring up the bravery to come up to someone and ask what is this place. Naila encouraged her with her cat ways like '_stop being a coward and ask someone_' and '_it's just a human being, unlike you_' and '_stop being such a kit_'. Finally taking a deep breath she approached a person, a young woman, who was waiting on the bus stop with headphones in her ears. River cleared her throat and asked her.

"U-um... Ahem, I'm sorry, um, but um... C-could you tell me what's this place?"Okay, she totally screwed up. Plus the stupid Russian accent made everything sound like an incoherent garble. Blushing she took a step away. The fact that not only the woman did not reply or turn to her, but she didn't even take out a headphone or actually seem to notice her, didn't slip from her.

"_I guess she is either very busy with who knows what or the people here are rude._"Naila pointed out annoyed. River only reddened more and went into a different direction, hoping to find someone more friendly.

What in fact she hadn't realized, was that in such a city girls walking this late in the night, alone, in only short purple dresses, carrying brooms and having cats walking beside them are actually counted as very strange. Weird. The people here would have certainly noticed such a girl. But they didn't.

River approached another person, this time an eldery man, walking straight at her. He didn't seem of the friendliest types but then again, there weren't much people around to ask. So she gulped and taking a step towards him, asked him.

"Um, I'm sorry, but could you tell me where I am?"she asked, more confident than with the young woman and with less Russian accent. But despite the effort, the man continued to walk right at her, as if not seeing her.

"Um, sir?"River took a step back uncertainly. The man just walked at her. She looked at him, and a shadow passed in her eyes. Doubt. Hastily she recoiled to the wall of the building she was standing beside, watching wide eyed as the man just walked past her.

"_Something very odd is going on._"Naila voiced her thoughts. River nodded, still watching the man's back. Slumping, she put her hands into her jacket pockets, holding the broom between her side on her arm. She heard something on her right and saw a woman walk out of the house, or more specifically a shop and close it with a key. The woman put the key into her bag and started walking into the opposite direction from River.

"Okay, I really nothing to lose."River's eyes filled with stubbornness and she ran towards the woman, past her, and stopped three meters away for her. This woman just continued walking.

"Please. Please tell me what is this place and why don't you speak to me."

Nothing. The woman just ignored her.

River closed her eyes, ready for the impact but...

No came. What did, was cold, icy, empty pain. She opened her eyes just to see as the woman. Walked. Right. Through. Her.

River inhaled and exhaled.

No no no, this can't be happening, anything but this, no, please no!

She saw a group of slightly drunk people come around the corner and yelling at them to look at her, raised her arms, so that they would've definitely saw her. They went right through her.

She was breathing very quickly, hyperventilating.

"Naila. Naila, you see me, tell me you see me, NAILA!"she snapped around and took her cat on her arms.

"_Fia, of course I do, it's just the people, they're wrong, you're alright, I see you!_"Naila purred and rubbed against her as to make some comfort. River clutched her for dear life and leaned on the wall, sobbing.

"N-Naila... Why, why is this happening to me?"she choked out, burying her face in the fur.

"_I_ _don't know, I don't know, but look at me, I see you! River. Look at me._"Naila out a paw on River's shoulder and looked into the girl's red eyes. River held her sobs, trying to calm down which she failed.

After some time, when the streams running down her face dried away, River took a deep breath.

"Oh _God_."she managed and looked up at the Moon.

"Why? Why would you do this to me?"she asked it and suddenly she was very very angry, her fists balling and teeth clenching.

"WHY?! WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?! WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS TO ME!"she screamed at the sky. She watched it for any reaction but received none. She whimpered and buried her face into her arms.

That's when River's eyes lit up with that thing people call determination. She bit her lip and then huffed, looking up at the Moon disdainfully.

"Y-you know what? G-go to hell. You put me here? FINE! I will travel! I will watch! I will learn! And I will, I swear to _God_, I _WILL_ find a way out of here."she held her nose up, with determination all over her face. She stuck a tongue at the sky. And then picking up her cat, swung herself onto the broom, shot straight from the ground and to the horizon to see her Fate face to face.

Somewhere very high up, above the Heavens, a cloaked figure with stark violet eyes who was watching a perfectly white crystal ball smiled. Raising her hand the globe dissevered into silvery mist. She swept around and disappeared, leaving only a fading purple smoke.

* * *

**A/N:** Why hello everybody! And Riv has decided to make a movie re-edition. With her. *points at the text above* Now let me clear a few things.

First of all, this is NOT UNDER ANY CONDITION RIVERxJACK. NO. I'm so bad at romance that even if I attempted, it wouldn't look like it. Not that I want to. *shudders*

Secondly, River's not a Mary Sue. Here's my vision of a Mary Sue: Tall, blonde, around twenty years, sparkly blue eyes, very beautiful, wears a long very pretty pink dress, perfect pale skin with no scars or cuts, very intelligent, self-sacrificing, perfect comforting person, everyone loves her or at least has a crush, has powers of a God and in the past has saved many lives for which she was made a spirit. Got the picture? Now look at River. Ginger. Small. Shy. Thirteen. Sucks at romance. The weirdo girl. A witch. Alive. Newbie to magic. Messes up with flying on brooms. Has a family. Do you think she's Mary Sue? I don't.

Thirdly, no, River is not going to be chosen a Guardian. No. She's gonna be something else. But I'm telling you anything just yet:3

Okay, I think that's all for now. Please please please review! I sincerely hope that you will appreciate this fic. I know that it's not interesting reading about other people's OCs, but I try compensating it with hopefully normal grammar, no 'River's POV', big chapters and a lot of Jack and others in the future. Because there _will_ be a lot of Jack:3 So review?

Love, peace and cookies

River Melody

HERE, HAVE SOME COOKIES!*dumps cookies on you*


	2. Chapter One

**Witch**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

_Two years of tough life and travelling across the world later..._

"Well this looks like the right place."

A map lowered, revealing a now tall and tanned girl with one long and messy bright auburn braid hanging somewhere to the level of her thigh, with bags under her jade blue eyes, a fresh cut on her cheeks and right hand, and a scar on the chin which looked as if it was made by some sharp knife but was actually gained from a bike accident years ago. Way before all this 'thing'. She was wearing a pair of relatively new capri jeanes with a black belt, a pair of blue-grey-pink sneakers which looked like they've been to the end of the world and back twice, which wasn't exactly far from truth, a light green T-shirt with black words which got quite undistinguishable from the day it was first put on which was pretty much a half a year ago, and which was lousily sewn in a few places. It practically screamed that it's days came to an end and wanted to be thrown into the nearest trash can. The only thing that seemed in place was a silver necklace with a single turquoise in a silver frame.

A white and black cat with sky blue eyes was sitting on the girl's shoulder with such grace and not-from-this-worldness only a female cat can ever achieve.

"_The only good place is home, in our world._"the cat said. The girl's expression saddened for a moment but she tried regaining composure. She failed, appallingly.

They were sitting on a relatively high building's roof, the girl's feet swinging off the ledge over a five story fall, a broom under her arm and a purple backpack behind her, leaning on the wall of the house' ventilation.

"_But this place will do too._"Naila added hastily. River nodded absently as she studied the map. It looked like a total mess of chaos.

Originally bought (well River kinda took it, from a shop, not exactly buying it officially, but as there was... Well no one available to give money to, she just put the exact sum on the cass counter) as a clean, well detailed map of the world with larger pictures of the continents and major countries on other pages, it was now ripped in Africa and Australia, marked in different places with dots, spots, some symboles and most of all lines connecting different places, all in different colors of rainbow.

"Right now we're here. The place's called... Burgess?"River stuck a finger at a place in North America where several lines, if exact, a white, orange, black, red, yellow, purple, violet, and green crossed each other. Also there was a violet star marking right at the center, where the lines connected. Naila watched the map curious and nodded.

"_I assume this is one of the places...?_"she inquired, putting a paw on the star-shaped mark, elegantly.

"Yes. If we're lucky, we'll be able to get back from this place."the girl nodded. All over the map of the world there were exactly nine purple stars, in seemingly random places. She shuffled through the backpack and took out a light blue marker. Holding the map in one hand, she took off the lid with her teeth and drew a thick blue line from Antarctica to the place.

"Back home."

The two glanced at each other, sharing the same frowning expression. River shook her head, waving off the bad thoughts and stood up, folding the map. She carefully placed it into one of the backpack's pockets and closed the pocket, swinging the back pack onto one shoulder.

"But first we should find why are there so much energy streams connecting in this place. Maybe we'll be able to figure out how to open a 'window'."she said. Taking the broom into her hands she took a look down, stuck a finger into her mouth and twirled her finger into different directions.

"North wind."she muttered, her black brows creasing. Walking back to the main open space of the roof, she swung her feet onto the roof, hanging the backpack on both shoulders as it supposed to be. Naila hopped onto the broom, over her mistress' shoulder and straight into the backpack.

"Okay, this one's gonna be tough. Hold on and don't get out of the bag."River warned and took a deep breath.

Kicking hard off the roof she concentrated on catching the right air current that will carry her into the sky. She found one. She asked it. She said _please _to it. She hoped it would sense her good intentions and lift her into the skies nicely. So much for hoping. The wind sprite snorted at her and did the opposite thing. It kicked her roughly into the air, which caused her broom to do an unplanned loop and swail, sending her plummeting down, straight towards the asphalted road, of course making her scream and only then the winds were carrying her swiftly up and up.

"Ugh... The north winds are so picky."River groaned quietly, as the turbulence thankfully receded and left the the girl on the broom gliding through the sky somewhere over six hundred meters. It was relatively low. Naila peaked out of the backpack.

"_Best not say that aloud, Fia. They might hear you and throw you out of the sky._"she pointed out. River rolled her eyes.

"Anyways."she watched the scenery below her. A small, snow covered city lay half a mile under her.

"I think... No, I feel it, I sense it, the place where the energies become one, it's somewhere here! Somewhere...There! That's the place!"River grinned and laughed out, as she pointed at little frozen lake a little way from the main city.

"_Indeed, it is. It's so intense, I can feel it in my claws..._"Naila, who stuck her head out of the bag, purred. River was about to dive down, when something blue blurred right past her.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YA GOING!"she shouted after it, or more rather him, but her voice was lost in the mighty wave of Wind that followed him. And oh, this was _the_ Wind. Not the aurai air sprites who loved messing with her, River.

"_Spirit._"Naila stated the thought. River rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. This's the, what, eighth one we've seen? Not mentioning the nymphs?"

"_Eleventh to me._"

For the past two years since the... Well the transportation, she and Naila met a dozen or so of different spirits. Spirits of magic, of rainbows, of rains, of the Moon, of the morning and even a spirit of despair. She once met an ex-angel, currently the spirit of sea and sky. She met a lot of people, and an apparently flying Wind boy wasn't at all surprising for her.

Huffing, she rolled up the sleeves of her dark blue jacket and gripping the broom breathed in... And dove straight down at 90 angle. Oh, this was something absolutely indescribable. The wind in your face, the feeling of flying, the adrenalin pumping through the blood, even after so many times she's done this.

She dropped down and down and was about to crash into a building, when she turned the hilt and with it the course of the broom and with a serie of professional moves she was skidding to a stop right on one of the roofs.

"YES!"she yelled in joy. Naila carefully looked out of the pocket.

"_Is it over?_"she asked unamused. Really, her mistress was just too addicted to adrenalin these days.

"You can get out already, Naila."River snorted and unzipped the pocket her cat was in. Naila gladly hopped out.

"Well? Lets get down and have a walk to the lake? After all it may be the key to our return."the girl said and went to the ledge. Nodding down at the place in between the buildings she took Naila in one hand and the broom in the other hand and without second thought jumped down seven floors...

Landing on the ground almost soundlessly, as if it were just a two feet jump. Now that was one of the knacks of surviving on her own for two years, lots of practice, a teensy bit of magic and a very sincere word of _please_ to gravity. She huffed and looking around the corner, casually walked out, whistling as if she was a normal teenage girl, playing hooky.

...

Jack laughed mischievously as he swept through the city of Saint Petersburg or rather Санкт Петербург, if pronouncing it correctly. He hung on a spire of a great church, swirling his staff.

"Now that... That was fun!"he exclaimed giving a short childish laugh. He surveyed the beautiful Russian city covered with his work and a little smile touched his expression.

"Hey Wind?"he called out, swinging easily forward. "Take me home!"he yelled out joyously. He could practically see the Wind charge him like a gigantic dog, or horse, or, well, elephant, when the force of the Wind hit him like a truck, sending him up and up, into the cloudy night sk. Oh, he's profi at this, he's done this for three hundred years after all. He shot through the night and soon enough he was falling down through the cloudy daylight of his 'home'. At such speed he didn't really notice a small girl gliding through the sky on a broom. No, he was watching little city called Burgess.

"SNOW DAY!"he shouted and raced down, toward the houses, and then he was plummeting through the streets, leaving frost patterns bursting in various placed throughout the town. Just like that he skated on a frozen lake and causing a gust air forward, torn a book from a brown haired boy's hands who was walking from it.

"Huh, that book's interesting!"Jack commented, leaning on the ground to see the cover. A pair of twins hopped pass the boy exclaiming things about snow days, fun, yay and such.

"You're welcome!"Jack smiled, waving a hand. He liked it when his work was mentioned in a good way. Kids actually appreciated winter these days. The kids scurried to a house, exchanging a conversation about the Easter Hunt and how they're gonna find eggs with all the snow. The brown head was really caught up in the book. Jack jumped off the ground and onto the fence.

"It says here that they found Big Foot's hair sample and DNA! In _Michigan_! That's, like, superclose!"The kid with the book said in an awed voice. Now the twins were quite sceptic about it. They mentioned aliens and such scary stuff, and then they mentioned the Easter Bunny.

"Well, the _is_ Easter Bunny."the boy shrugged as if it were the Universe's Truth.

"Oh the Easter Bunny is real enough. Real annoying, real grumpy and really full of himself."Jack commented, balancing lousily on the fence. A blonde haired girl came out from the house, skipping down the few stairs.

"Eatser Bunny, hop hop hop!"she squealed in delight. Then fell face down on the grass, being accidently pushed by a big dog.

"OW!"Now there goes the screaming.

"Mom! Sophie fell. Again."the kid said, heading out of the house's territory. A woman came out and picked up the girl on her arms, presumably their mother.

"Are we sledding or what?"one of the twins asked. Jack grinned. Now they were getting serious.

"Jamie. Hat." Ah. That's the boy's name. Jack was about to say something when he froze.

"We don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose."

What?!

"Who's Jack Frost?"Jamie inquired, putting on the hat.

"No one honey. It's just an expression."

Now that hurt. Like _really_ hurt.

"Hey!"Jack threw briskly at the woman. Not that she heard him. He sighed. He wasn't seen. But his snow was. He slid off the fence and scooped a bit of the snow lying on the ground. It formed into a perfect snowball in his hands, but not magic, mind you, just years and years of practice. But what he blew at it could indeed be counted as magic.

"Who's Jack Frost?"he snickered. He aimed carefully and... Yes. Clear hit on the head. Target hit.

Grinning, he took off, about to start a snowball fight. What better could there ever be?

...

The two of them, an auburn girl and a cat strode down a street on their way to the lake. River shivered slightly. Wearing only a thin T-shirt and jacket with capri jeans wasn't warm in such weather. But it was still very much pleasant to both, her and her cat's liking.

As they neared the lake, they saw a few kids run over the road, talking about Big Foot. Now that was a great guy, accidentally appeared in Michigan were he had a pleasant vacation until he was found. More accurately his DNA. Poor guy, he just doesn't like to be in the spot-light so he hides as much as he can.

That's when she saw him.

The boy in a blue hoodie who almost crashed into her earlier.

He swept over the road on the Wind and started walking with his staff on his slouched shoulders back and forth on the fence, with remarkably good balance. River tip-toed to the fence and peaked over it, watching both the kids and this teenaged boy with ice white hair that cannot be gained even by best hair coloring. Another little hint about his spirit nature. The kids started talking about the Easter Bunny and the teen commented with an annoyed expression that of course the Easter Bunny was real and in fact very grumpy. The kids ignored the remarks. Or...

"Oh."her eyes widened. "They don't know about him either."she said quietly. The boy wasn't seen. Just like her. She sighed.

"Poor sod. I wouldn't wish my enemy something like that."she shook her head.

"Anyway. We have some business. Come on Naila!"she skipped around the fence and headed to the lake, her cat hopping on her shoulder.

Now this was one powerful place. This lake has seen lots of things for it's life. And it was a long life.

How could humans not feel it? Well because they're humans, River guessed. As she approached the solid frozen ice, she looked through her bag.

"Okay. Tomorrow's the big day, well, night, and we have to be ready. Means we have to set up things already. I hope it will work."River gulped. She knew that if what she did went wrong... Then she would lucky if she just didn't open a portal and still got away in one piece. But as the mighty people of Russia say 'Надежда умирает последней' which means that hope dies last.

So River crouched to the ice, took Naila off her shoulder and started putting out things on the ice out of her bag.

Out came a pack of markers, a plastic donkey, a flower with seven petals, each a different color of the rainbow, nine candles, a four leafed clever, a small dull brown pouch, a fist-sized dark blue opal that looked like the Milk Way was frozen within it in a horizontal 8 and a big dagger with glowing blue runes on it. Then, finally, out came the Book. She set it right in the middle along with the battered map.

"Naila, I want maximum silence."She said quietly, twirling one candle in her hand and setting it on the ice, concentrating. She looked at the map and at the sky, back and forth, constantly, as if she was calculating something. Finally she seemed to decide on it and started setting the candles right on the map. More specifically, on each of the violet stars markings. The last one to set was the one were the biggest lot of colored lines crossed. She took out the Book and flipped through the pages. She read for a couple of miutes, studying the big sceme. This was a theoretical way of opening a portal into another world. With lots of conditions. Extremely difficult. Very accurate. Tested only in theory. But, well, there were a lot of things River tested on practic from the Book and they usually worked. More or less. Then came the plastic donkey, which was set on the South Pole and the seven colored flower on the North Pole. The four leafed clever was set on the East side and the dark opal on the West. The dagger was put aside, because River didn't know where to put it yet.

The plastic donkey, the flower, the four leafed clever and the opal all had one thing in common. Energy. Power. Сила. Magic. There's no human word for it. The donkey - Determination and Stubborness, the flower - Possibility, the clever - Luck and Advantage, the opal - Infinity, and the dagger - Love and Trust. And it doesn't matter if a powerholder is just a plastic toy or the biggest diamond in the world. It's how you look at it.

The next hour was a blur. River tested the energy flowing through the place, found the nine streams she marked on the map, hopped around in attempt to warm up, then read the Book, then replaced the plastic donkey with the rainbow flower, then after some thought put it back, then sat meditating, which was a bit hard with the kids nearby yelling and playing snowballs, obviously, then checked the pouch again, scratched Naila behind the ear to calm down, then undid the brown pouch and looked inside, where silver dust-sand glittered. All this in five minutes. The next fifty five minutes were spent similar to this.

Finally River groaned and dropped her head on the snow, staring at the blue sky.

"I'm such a loser."she wailed. The blue sky was replaced by a shadow cast over her. Naila purred and rubbed against her face.

"_Come on River._ _You can do it! Look, just put the Love and Trust in the middle, over here and shift Determintaion a little to the left, so it would be exactly 90 angle above Possibility! Determination and Possibility together will mean Succes!_"Naila pointed everything on the map. River eyed it. Then hesitantly she put the dagger in the middle of the map, somehwre over the Atlantic, and scooted the donkey so you could draw a straight line from it to the flower. Suddenly it all became right. To a human eye nothing happened, but in reailty (yes reality, because if a human doesn't see it doesn't mean it isn't real) thick streams of energies started flowing through all the elements of the scheme._  
_

"Yes!"River yelped and took Naila onto her arms, hugging.

"THANK YOU NAILA!"she grinned.

"Now we only have to fill all this with power and give it a little bit of my blood and hair! When the Violet Moon comes, we will do it!"she danced around.

"Yay!"

For the first time in months she sincerly laughed and smiled like a mental. And it was good. Because tomorrow she was going home. But that's when she spotted it.

"Oh f*ck."she moaned. "There's one more element. We need one more element."she looked at Naila. "You see Infinity? It needs to connect with Possibility."she bit her lip.

"We need Faith. We need a child who would see and believe in me."River gulped.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey again everyone! Riv's finally updated. And this's a big one! You can consider this a fast update, really. You see, there's tons and tons of fics where someone else, an OC, participates in the movie apart from Jack. And in those fics the OCs tend to copy Jack's movements. Talk like him. Think like him. Be like him. River is a very strange girl and she definitely won't copy Jack. That's why my writing takes longer. You have to get that River is one and unique and I won't just copy the conversation from the movie. There. I hope you got it.

But well, the next chapter is already written. I will post it once I finish the third chapter which I don't know when. Well, I really hope you like this, it may seem quite crazy, but life is normally crazy so...*shrugs* But please review! If you have any ideas of what you would want to change in the movie if River can, please tell me! And review! Review review review! Reviews are love and ice cream!

Love, peace and cookies

River Melody

And here go the cookies!*gives cookies to every reviewer*


	3. Chapter Two

**Witch**

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**

* * *

_Later that night..._

"And I did this jump and it was amazing! And I slid under a car and it was so _awesome_!"Jamie expressed all his feelings with gestures, as he told his today's adventures of loosing his tooth to his little sister and mom, pointing at a drawing he did out of such inspiration. "Then I was flying down this hill and I was like _whoosh whoosh whoosh_! Like a TARDIS! Through all these cars and the the sled hit this... this _thing_, and I was like, way up in the air..."he waved across the room, trying to achieve the atmoshpere he felt then.

The boy stuck a hand into his mouth and said something incohereable, but obviously he was in a lot of joy. The blonde girl skipped around happily, exclaiming 'Tooth Fairy' and giggling all the time. Their mother chuckled and took her on her hands, telling Jamie to get to bed, as he put his lost tooth under the pillow.

Jack watched all this upside down, with a sad smile. Frost crept over the window. Usually he loved it. They were something beautiful and unique. He took pride of it. Right now he hated it. Nothing more than frozen water splashed over the window. His eyes hardened and he swirled back onto the roof of the house. He sighed and walked along it.

"If there's something I'm doing wrong... Could you, could you just tell me what it _is_?!"he looked angrily at the full moon shining calmly upon the Earth. No answer.

"B-Because I-I've tried _everything_ and no one ever... Sees me!"he stuttered, clutching his staff. He watched the moon for any, _any_ reaction. No came.

"You put me here. The _least_ you can do is..."he closed his eyes.

Three. Hundred. Years. Without a single word.

"Tell me _why_."

The Moon just shone in the night sky.

Jack's eyes dulled and he turned away from the glowing orb bitterly.

He let the Wind take him, as he swept over the town. His town. He stopped at the telephone lines and walked along them, freezing them lightly.

Past him breezed golden rays of playful, shimmering sand. It gently stretched all over the city, shining everywhere, winding past Jack. He smiled and slid off his hood, chuckling at the sight. And the sight was indeed entrancing.

The whole city was pierced with woven golden beams, forming into various shapes and forms, something that only happens in the night. Night is full of secrets and mysteries. Night is full of magic. This is the time when the most innocent humans imaginations fully unleash, not bounded by any stupid stereotypes, rules or borders. Fantasy blooms everywhere.

"Right on time, Sandman."Jack breathed and laughing, ran lightly along the frozen lines. He chuckled and reached out for a golden ray dancing past him which exploded into a playful golden dolphin, swimming through the air. The Sandman's work was incredibly beautiful. Unearthly, you could say.

If Jack would look down, at one particular window, he would've saw the shadow that lurked in. He would've found at that it was no less that the Boogeyman.

But right now he was marveling at the peaceful scene, until a dark shadow shot past him, startling Jack from his thoughts. Of course he followed it. He swept through the town houses' roofs, spotting the silhouette from time to time. Finally he landed in a dirty alleyway, heart beating rapidly as he stared at everything, listening to any time.

"'Ello mate. Been a lon' time."

Jack whipped around, his staff pointed at the person. Who was in fact a rabbit. More accurately said, a bunny. Even more accurately said, the Easter Bunny. Okay, he was in trouble.

...

River was surfing on the city's air currents on her broom, right through the golden streams that barely brushed her, looking for a good spot to break a sleep place, preferably in some shop or house, where it was warm.

But that could wait for a while. She giggled and touched a small stripe that raced past her and it morphed into a leopard that leaped down and roared, which almost instantly changed into an eagle that soared up, giving a high pitched scream, and falling changed into a big newfoundland dog and then into a fox that sniffed her, and then into a big golden winged horse, a Pegasus which spread it's gigantic wings and reared, galloping past her and dissevered into golden sand again. River laughed and grabbed her broom, gliding alongside with a river of gold.

That's when she saw a very suspicious figure lurk between the lights of the city. She watched it disappear into a gap between the houses. Then she started hearing distinct noises and sensed a wave of magic energy disturbances.

"_You feel it too, Fia?_"Naila asked, cautiously from the backpack. River merely nodded, and spotted the place. It was an dark, filthy alleyway between the buildings.

"Four people."she muttered with closed eyes. Then shook her head. "Scratch that, one person and three somethings, those three aren't people at all."she said finally. And whatever was going on there, in the alleyway, she didn't like it. "And this person is fishy too."she added. "Naila, we have to do something."

"_Fia, don't tell me you're going to attempt helping the person._"the cat whined. River glared at her.

"_And there goes the stubborn face._"Naila rolled her eyes. River did a neat somersault thing to land soundlessly on the pavement right around the corner where something was about to take place and hopped off the broom, swinging her backpack on her shoulder.

"-Lon' time. Blizzard of '68, I believe. Easter Sunday, wasn' it?"they hear a low, Austrailian accented voice, which seems to sound human. But River was one hundred percent sure the one speaking was not human.

"B-Bunny? You're not still mad about that, are you?"there was a nervous, slightly shaky answer, sounded like a teenage boy or a young man. The voice actually sounded familiar for some reason. Well, she guessed, another case of a gang picking up on some poor bloke who was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and who's said the wrong thing to a wrong person.

"_Fia... They might not even see us._"Naila reasoned quietly. River ignored her and only a slight reddening of her ears indicated that she heard her cat.

"Yes."the first speaker continued. "But this's about somethin' else. Fellas?"this was followed by a sound of thrashing and protests from the guy whom was assumingly picked by the other two ones who were in the alleyway. Okay, time's up.

"On three we charge the bigger one. You take the second and then I tackle the third one. We grab the poor sod out of the alleyway, give him a good kick-boost on the butt over the street, and he's on his own from then, after that we get out of here. Understand?"River watched her cat sigh.

"_That's the most stupid and untrustworthy plan I've heard. And if! If we can grab him. We may be invisible to him._"Naila gazed up at her mistress with those stark blue eyes. River waved a hand dissmisevely.

"Still worth a try."

Naila face palmed or rather face pawed and shook her head disapprovingly. River dismissed it as over caution.

"One."

"_Two._"

"THREE!"with a battle cry the girl flung herself around the corner, swishing her broom, ginger hair flying in every direction and dark green eyes glinting maniacally in the dark. A black and white something blurred past her, unsheathing her claws and teeth and skipped right onto one of the furry creatures who yelped in surprise.

"YOU PUT HIM ON THE GROUND AND SURRENDER OR I-"River froze, broom clutched in her hands, raised above her head in a threatining way, as she saw the people's appearance for the first time. Naila stopped mid-action, and slowly, carefully recoiled back to River.

There was silence.

"Naila?"

"_Yes?_"

"I think I might be going mad."

"_Do you mean that you are seeing two gigantic furry creatures of unknown animal species who are holding the same boy we saw ealier today, and a straight standing six foot tall rabbit which apparently speaks Aussie?_"

"Amazing. Just amazing. We're both going crazy."

"_I don't think so, Fia._"

The rabbit, the two creatures and most of all the white haired teen stared at her.

"Палево."River muttered in Russian. The first to react was the rabbit.

"Ye're talkin' to us?"it raised an eye brow. Then it seemed to realize something and smirked. River didn't notice it.

"No, I'm talking to the trash cans behind you."River replied sarcastically. "OF COURSE I'M SPEAKING TO YOU! NOW PUT THE GUY DOWN AND LEAVE THIS PLACE!"she yelled, raising her broom again. The rabbit exchanged a look with the furry creatures and nodded to them.

"Get 'er too."he spoke up and River's eyes widened, as she slowly took a step back. Then her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"_I told you it was a stupid plan._"Naila jumped away from the furry creature and in a moment was in front of River, hissing furiously, her black tail extremely fluffy. The second creature charged her, in attempt to pick her up, while the first one tried going from the side.

"NAILA, GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF HERE!"River yelled at the cat, as she took stance and hit the furry one with her broom. Naila plain refused to go and skipped right onto one of the animals/creatures/whatevers face which caused it to swail and crash heavily onto the ground. River turned around and jumped onto the first yeti (her very much occupied brain made the conclusion after remembering Big Foot) and then saw a shadow cast over her. At the same moment the boy yelled 'Behind you!'. Closing her eyes, she swirled her broom and flung the hilt under her arm and was satisfied to her a surprised yelp from the humanoid rabbit and crashing of the trash cans he staggered into, as the hilt hit him in the gut.

But when she looked around, the rabbit wasn't there. And that. That is when it decided to happen.

Pain shot through her, specifically through the area below her stomach. Why, why did it have to happen now?

"Я. Ненавижу. Месячные."she hissed, hugging herself in attempt to make the pain recede. Momentarily she forgot the situation she was in. And then she realized it.

"Фак."

The next moment suddenly became very long as she felt being lifted up by a furry paw by her hood and _braid_, and her movements were too slow, she couldn't do anything to defend herself. So she did the sensible thing every stressed girl, who was isolated from normal life for two years, who didn't get decent sleep for three days who has period pain and who is attacked by a stranger does.

She screamed.

She added a few curses to it.

A couple of swears.

Her grandfather (he was a master of Russian swears 80 level) would've been proud of her.

She kicked a little and smacked the rabbit in the face with her broom.

Unfortunately he already stuffed her into a stupid sack. Where did he get the sack from? She fell right onto the boy, clumsily trying to push away from him.

She called the rabbit an *_insert a list of russian censored words here_* but all she received was Naila, whom they apparently caught, falling on her face as she was stuffed into the sack. River screamed in frustration.

"THIS IS JUST SH*T."

...

Jack stared at the teenage girl with crazy ginger hair and some sort of other white and black creature, who turned out from the corner really unexpectedly (even for Bunny, he smirked to himself) and started yelling for the yetis to put someone down.

Then it hit him.

The girl was talking about him. God, that meant...

She _saw_ him.

He was in such shock that when the yeti on his left charged the girl, who seemed to go berserk and hit him with a broom she was holding and the one on his right dropped him and went to help out when the blurry white and black creature which was supposedly a cat flung at it's face, he couldn't comprehend what was happening and stared, mouth clanging somewhere on the ground at the fight. He saw Bunnymund approach the girl from behind, raising his paws to take her from behind.

"Behind you!"he shouted, but the girl was already lifting her broom and then suddenly swung it under her arm right to where Bunny was standing, hitting him in the stomach. Bunny mouthed a few very bad Australian words as he squeezed the place, stuttering back against the trash cans.

All this happened in merely five seconds.

Everything seemed to go well, the girl was winning even though he didn't know how a small girl versus the Easter Bunny and two giant yetis could win. But that's when she stopped wide eyed and suddenly groaned, clutching her stomach. She said a few words. He recognized Russian in them. He guessed that it was exactly what little girls shouldn't say.

And with horror he saw as Bunny came up from behind the girl, still wheezing from the broom's impact and raised her above the ground by the hood of her jacket and her long auburn braid. He was already aiming at the rabbit with his staff which was about to fire with ice at him when he was swiftly risen from the ground and unexpectedly shoved into the sack from before in a way exactly opposite to "with care" or 'gently'.

The teenage girl was thrown into the sack right after him. She landed on one of his arms and mostly on the feet which caused him to grunt. That's when the cat was pushed into the already filled sack.

The girl sweared again.

He stared at her as she pulled her feet under her, trying to minimize the attachment between them. She looked up.

"What are you staring at?!"she snapped at him, agitation, annoyance and confusion evident on her expression. He opened his mouth and closed it.

"Y-you... You see me?"he asked, realizing the full stupidity of the question.

"No, I don't. Oh come on, of course I do! Who do you think I'm talking to?!"she huffed, closing her eyes and folding her arms. Jack looked away.

There was silence.

"_Meow_."

"Shut up Naila."

"_Mrrr-meh_."

"No he's not. We've met scarier ones. Remember Foxy?"

"_Mioa_. _Murrr_."

"Pfffftttt, yeah right."

The conversation between the girl and the cat seemed to end. Strange. Weird. Brilliant. There was some more silence.

"River."the girl suddenly spoke up.

Jack's head snapped up at her.

"What?"

"My name. Call me River."The girl rolled her eyes.

"Oh... Is that your real name?"

Hesitation.

"...No."she admitted.

There was another moment of awkward silence.

"Jack. Jack Frost."he said sheepishly. And now it was the girl's - River's - turn to look up at him, and this time with curiosity.

"You? You're the Jack Frost?"she raised her eye brows.

"Yep. Do you know about me?"he asked, mentally face palming at the hopefulness in his voice. How could anyone know about him?

"You're quite known among the spirit world. And respected."River said casually and looked away.

What?! Known? Respected? How did he come to be known? Well he did meet a few sprites but never a friendly encounter. Not speaking about being respected.

"So... You're a spirit?"he asked.

A pause.

"...No."

He looked at the girl puzzled.

"And you still see me? You're human, right?"

A small smile.

"Not quite."

Cool, some more mysteries.

"But what _are_ you then?"he cocked his head. River shrugged.

"Look at me and make deduction."

Wow. This was a jackpot. He was seen. He was touched. He found a potential believer. Who was a sherlockian.

Okay then, he'll look at the facts. River was a girl. With a cat. Not exactly black, but still. She had a broom in her hands. She wasn't as surprised to see _him_, as _he_ was that she in fact did. Apparently River wasn't new to supernatural, she knew of magic and the spirit world. She even met someone, taking from the way she said it. Basing from the state of her clothes, the bags under her eyes, the way she fought like she's done it a lot and the way she seemed to hold responsibility for what she did, she was either a spirit, a traveler or some kind of magician. But she wan't a spirit. But she was a traveler. And he was certain she had magic. A traveling girl with a cat, a broom and with a gift of magic. Oh.

It clicked into one picture.

"You're a _witch_."he breathed.

"Precisely."The girl gave him a gratified smile.

"_Sherlockian_ witch. Brilliant."Jack grinned maniacally.

"The game is afoot, Jack!"River snickered and offered him a hand. He was still grinning like an idiot as he shook it.

"Fantastic!"he said. That's when River suddenly frowned.

"What? Is something wrong?"Jack's smile slid off. River put a finger to her mouth, closing her eyes.

"We're traveling through a portal, did you know that?"she looked back at him. Jack raised an eye brow.

"That means we might be in quite a lot of trouble if we're encountering someone who's this good with portals."she bit her lip. She shook her head.

"But, anyway, if we work as a team we might be okay."she smiled at him and nodded to the broom. Jack was feeling unusually warm. She said _we_. He smiled back, tightening the grip on his staff.

"Hey?"He called quietly.

"Yes?"she replied.

"Thanks for fighting off Bunny."he blushed slightly and looked away.

"Don't mention it. That was one great fiasco."she groaned and reddened.

"You should've seen his face when you hit him with your broom straight in the gut."he laughed. River huffed.

"Yeah. He's in for more next time he does that. _No one_ drags River by the braids, unless they're my mom."she grinned, her avengerous expression obvious as she planned her revenge plan. Jack gave thumbs up.

The portal spat the sack out and it crashed heavily onto the floor of the North Pole.

* * *

**A/N: **There! River met Jack. I repeat, again, NO PAIRINGS IN THIS FIC, NEITHER CANON OR WITH MY OC! I sincerely hope River isn't Mary Sueish, but really, she does have serious powers, because how else she would've survived in a different dimension for two years, with spirits, demons, nymphs and such going around? Yes, she's good with the broom now, she can jump and run at seemingly incredible speed and height, but really, the gravity just needs a sincere please. You see, I know the art flying. I'll tell you how to.

"_You must learn how to throw yourself at the ground and miss. Pick a nice day and try it. The first part is easy. All it requires is the ability to throw yourself forward with all your weight and the willingness not to mind that it's going to hurt. That is, it's going to hurt if you fail to miss the ground. If you are really trying properly, the likelihood is that you will fail to miss the ground fairly hard._

_One problem is that you have to miss the ground accidentally. It's no good deliberately intending to miss the ground because you won't. You have to have your attention suddenly distracted by something else then you're halfway there, so that you are no longer thinking about falling, or about the ground, or about how much it's going to hurt if you fail to miss it._

_It is notoriously difficult to prise your attention away from these three things during the split second you have at your disposal. Hence most people's failure, and their eventual disillusionment with this exhilarating and spectacular sport._

_If, however, you are lucky enough to have your attention momentarily distracted at the crucial moment by, say, a gorgeous pair of legs (tentacles, pseudopodia, according to phyllum and/or personal inclination), or a bomb going off in your vicinity, or by suddenly spotting an extremely rare species of beetle crawling along a nearby twig, then in your astonishment you will miss the ground completely and remain bobbing just a few inches above the ground in what might seem to be a slightly foolish manner._

_This is the moment for superb and delicate concentration._

_Bob and float. Float and bob._

_Ignore all considerations of your own weight and simply let yourself waft higher._

_Do not listen to what anybody says to you at this point because they are unlikely to say anything helpful._

_They are most likely to say something along the lines of "Good God, man, you can't possibly be flying!" It is vitally important not to believe them or they will suddenly be right._

_Waft higher and higher. Try a few swoops, gentle ones at first, then drift above the treetops, breathing regularily._"

Adopted from Douglas Adams, the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy.

Yes, I tried it. I failed miserably X3 Really, just when you try it, don't choose a high building. Try a chair first. Or best, just jump. Less broken bones in the end.

Okay, so I hope you're okay with my rubbish... Please review? *gulps nervously and ducks into rotten tomato shelter*Okay, what am I hoping for/)_(\

Oh, and I'm writing the next two pieces to 'Colors'! If you don't know what I'm talking about, please check my story called 'Colors' by going to my profile, scrolling down to the story section and finding it among eleven of my other ROTG stories. Wish you luck in finding it XD

Love, peace and cookies

River Melody

As always, COOKIES TO EVERYBODY!*gives everybody cookies*


End file.
